


No one to Blame (but the drink and my wandering hands)

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami rolled over, the bright morning sun hurting his eyes even with them closed. Snuggling closer to the warm body beside him,  unfamiliar cologne filled his nostrils and he pulled away quickly; almost falling off the bed.He sat up, the white hotel sheets pooling round his waist as nausea overtook him. The tufts of hair on the pillow beside him were not the beautiful auburn of his boyfriend, the arm curled into the sheets was not the pale, skinned muscular arm of the man he loved, he was not in bed with Joe; but a complete and utter stranger.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	No one to Blame (but the drink and my wandering hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch, This hurt and I apologise. This was a fic prompt that works as a prequel to  
> [Look Back, Don't Stare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23858446) and is part of the Mazlek Tumblr Fic prompts series.

**Mazlek Tumblr Prompt 31: Tell me I heard that wrong, please.**

Rami rolled over, the bright morning sun hurting his eyes even with them closed. Snuggling closer to the warm body beside him,unfamiliar cologne filled his nostrils and he pulled away quickly; almost falling off the bed.

He sat up, the white hotel sheets pooling round his waist as nausea overtook him. The tufts of hair on the pillow beside him were not the beautiful auburn of his boyfriend, the arm curled into the sheets was not the pale, skinned muscular arm of the man he loved, he was not in bed with Joe; but a complete and utter stranger.

Rami’s stomach turned as he rushed to the bathroom, heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet.Sitting back on the cool, white tiles he sobbed, racking his fuzzy, alcohol soaked brain for answers to the million questions he needed answering.

Rami let himself in the front door, his heart in his throat. He had to do this, had to break the heart of his best friend and the man he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There’s no way he couldn’t tell him, he’d never be able to look Joe in the eye again; those beautiful eyes that seemed to be a different colour every time Rami looked into them.

Joe was sitting on the couch in his sweatpants munching on toast and peanut butter, his bare feet propped on the coffee table as he watched the baseball rerun on his massive tv. Stella, his golden retriever was curled up beside him waiting for some crumbs to fall.The scene was so domestic, exactly what Rami wanted. He ached to go sit beside his boy, nose at the soft skin of his neck; drown in his scent and run his hands through his messy hair.

Stifling a wail, that felt like it was being dragged from his chest by a pair of hands; he headed to the kitchen. Grabbing the half empty tequila bottle, stomach churning at the smell as he uncapped it; he took a long drink, pushing down the urge to vomit it back up.

“Rami?” Joe appeared in the kitchen, puzzled expression facing Rami across the breakfast bar.

“You alright? Why you drinking...? It’s like 10.30.” Joe scratched his tummy absentmindedly, running his fingers over a bruise above his hip. A bruise that Rami had put there with his mouth not 36 hours ago.

Joe placed his hands on the countertop, leaning his weight on them and watching Rami curiously.

“Sweetheart....what’s wrong?” Joe pulled the bottle from Rami’s hands, closing the lid and placing it off to the side. Rami continued to stare at the clock on the wall behind Joe’s shoulder.

“Don’t......please don’t call me that....” tears fell from Rami’s eyes, landing on the counter.

He looked up at Joe’s face; it seemed even paler than normal. His brows were furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Wha....what?” His voice broke, “Rami.....” Joe sounded desperate.

Rami met his eyes, and felt his whole world crumble before him. Everything he held dear would be gone in the next ten seconds.

“I woke up in someone else’s bed” was all he said before Joe brought his hand up to his mouth, attempting to stop the small cry that escaped.

“Tell me I heard that wrong, please.” Joe whispered as he wiped the tears from his own cheeks with the heels of his hands.

“Joe......I’m........sorry.” Rami heard the click clack of Stella’s nails on the tiles. She snuffled at Joe’s feet, pushing her head against his thigh. She knew he was upset; wanted to offer her comfort.

God, Rami wished he could be the one to comfort him.

Joe sniffed, taking a deep breath.

“Well I guess.....I guess.....you’re so famous now....you could have anyone........”

Rami had always wondered about the expression ‘knife to the heart’ how did anyone know what that felt like? Here he was experiencing it first hand.

“.........why would you want me?” Joe sobbed and Rami felt the knife twist.

Rami needed to do something, but his feet felt stuck to the cold grey kitchen tiles. He wanted to hold Joe, feel his strong arms around his own body, let his tears soak into his expensive Dior shirt.

“Baby....” he made to move around the counter, his limbs heavy and stiff. But Joe stepped back, “No.....” he whispered.

“I can’t.....I can’t touch you...i don’t want to....you’ve had....someone else’s arms around you.......when all I could do last night was wish yours were around me.”

The last of his composure slipped away and Joe fell to the floor; crying and hugging Stella to his chest.

The guilt at what he’d done was eating Rami alive, how could he hurt the one person he loved more than anybody, anything? He was a fucking idiot and he didn’t deserve the beautiful boy curled around his dog on the floor, her fur soaked with his tears.

He didn’t think there was any coming back from this.

It was over.


End file.
